


Like Old Times

by prophet_of_troy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, Trelawney is not a fake, past Remus Lupin/Sybill Trelawney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophet_of_troy/pseuds/prophet_of_troy
Summary: Remus is wandering the castle, and an old face greets him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	Like Old Times

He couldn’t tell if it was the moon or old memories that kept him awake so late. 

The moon often made him restless, but this time didn’t feel the same. The memories he had in these hallways haunted him like ghosts running by. Sometimes he would swear he could hear them. 

They’d all been so young then. 

“Still a wanderer, I see.”

Remus turned around, recognizing her voice before he saw her. “Sybill. I heard you were still here, looking down at the world from your tower.”

She smiled at him. “I always did want to fly.”

Yes. He could remember her on a broom, her eyes closed and her arms out like wings. She’d laugh, and fly too fast, and when she was close enough to the ground she would jump- just to feel those few seconds of free fall. 

She looked much the same. 

She still had the willowy brown hair, the same big eyes that held the same haunted look in them as though she'd seen horrible things yet to pass. He wanted to ask about them, ask about  _ them _ , but he was afraid of her answer and afraid that had she known about James and Lily before, he would never be able to look at her again. 

He quite liked looking at her. 

"How is life?" He asked instead. 

Her smile softened and set on her face, "Life is…. to be expected. And you, how are you?" 

Remus scoffed. "You don't know?" 

She walked closer to him and the closer she got the more his chest ached for her. Coming back here, coming back to her, was a mistake.

_ You're here for Harry, remember?  _

"Once upon a time," she whispered, "someone told me that was rude. I doubt you changed your mind on that." 

He hadn't. 

"Don't," he pleaded softly when her hand reached up toward him. "I can't." 

Sybill pulled away entirely, stepping backwards. Her eyes looked more haunted than before, but the sad smile stayed on her face. 

"You want to know," she deduced. "You want to know if I knew. If that's why I said no." 

Remus stood up straighter, angry. Angry and yet, it was the first time in a long time he felt anything other than numb. “Said no? Said no?! You  _ didn’t  _ say no! You didn’t say anything, you just ran off!”

He’d sat there for hours, on one knee on that grassy hill where they’d made love the first time, waiting for her to come back. It rained on him, then morning came and she had fled to Hogwarts with no explanation. The next time he saw her was the funeral, standing in the back, and she left when she saw him notice her. 

“You don’t understand, Remy.”

That old nickname squeezed his heart the way it used to. He wanted to rage, to tell her that she no longer had the right to call him that, but hearing it again made the tension in his shoulders release. It made him warm despite the winter chill.

He took two hurried steps forward, grabbed her arms, and pulled her into a desperate, impulsive kiss that he knew as he did it he might regret. 

She moved her arms from his grip as he relinquished them to pull her closer by the waist, and she held his face in her hands. Afterwards, they stood in that embrace for several minutes, and it felt like old times, but old times were gone, and they couldn’t stay in that bubble forever. 

“Remy,” she called as he walked away again. “I really am sorry.”

“So am I.”


End file.
